This invention relates to free-standing, knock down, readily assembled and disassembled, relocatable wall panels and space dividers which are used to compartmentalize open floor areas as desired for intended functional usage. There are in the prior art many types of wall panels the appearance of which is useful in designing and arranging floor plans for buildings to meet various functional needs of offices, homes or the like.
The movable walls and dividers represented by the prior art are of such construction, however, that they are not adaptable either to quick assembly or to new and changing materials and design concepts for decorating or redecorating. In addition, the prior known wall panels are burdensome to assemble and, in some instances, do not provide sufficient separation of office functions to prevent noise or other distracting influences from the next adjacent area, and do not have the appearance of a permanent wall.
The present invention relates to improvements, in the movable wall and divider art and particularly with respect to the wall frame, the components from which the wall frame is fabricated and certain unique structural adjuncts incorporated in said wall frame.